The tale of the legendary Orange Hokage!
by DontPressThatButton
Summary: Harem, Naruto first person perspective. Warning: all female characters with the exception of Naruto and Jiraiya. Rated M for language and possible sexual deviancy in future chapters. Warning: spoilers, mild violence.
1. An orange flash!

Chapter 1:

**An orange flash!**

The sun flooded into the room as I slowly open my eyes. I blink a few times to help my eyes adjust to the bright light as i sit up in my bed. After my eyes are used to the sudden bright light i get out of bed and head to the kitchen to make my usual breakfast of ramen and milk.

I say my thanks and slowly eat my meal. After finishing my food I put my trash in the garbage can and head to the bathroom for my morning shower, taking my time to get there as today is sunday. After a quick shower I go to my room and put on my black and orange jumpsuit and zip it up. I grab my Konoha forhead protector and tie it on.

With a smile on my face I leave my apartment not bothering to lock it seeing as the only valubles i have are my cups of instant ramen. I jump to the rooftops and head for my usual training ground to meet with all my friends, today we are going to have a sparing match, and being the only male ninja in the vilage I cant wait to show off my new found strength since the Fourth Great Ninja war ended and I killed Madara and all the wite Zetsu.

Yes today was the day that I show off my fathers perfected flying thunder god justu to everyone and have some fun. Today was my day.

A few minutes later I arrive at the training grounds to see two of the cutest girls in the whole vilage waiting for me. "Hey Sakura, Hey Sauske!" I say with my fox like grin and my hand waving in the air. The girls turn to see me running toward them and they both smile at me, "Hey Naruto!" they say in unison.

"We've been waiting for you for a while now. Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Lee and Shino are all on there way and should be here soon so lets wait for them, Okay?" says Sakura. "Awwww come one just a quick spar before they get here!" I whine, "I wanna show you my dads perfected jutsu already" I exclaim. Sauske just giggles and watches as Sukura punches me to the ground.

"Baka! the entire reason of having everyone come today was to show us ALL at the same time!" she screams at me. I sit up and rub my head where she hit me "Yeah i know im just to excited to wait" i saw with my goofy smile.

After ten minutes of waiting in silence I decide i cant take it any more and I try to start a conversation. "Hey Sauske I've been meaning to ask" I say with a confused tone. she looks at me with her usual cute smirk and asks "What is it Naruto-kun?" I try to keep my question simple but it comes out wrong as usual. "Your a girl right?" I ask knowing I just fucked up already, "Yes... why do you ask?" she says while glaring at me.

I get nervous at the look she gives me and put my hands up in preperation for an attack she might throw at me, "well why in the years we were friends and durring the war did you let everyone think you were a boy?" I ask inocently. Sauske sighs and closes her eyes at my question like she's been waiting for it. "because no body cared to ask" she says with her usual cute smirk and cocks her head to the left at me. I feel a little guilty at my question.

"oh... sorry... i guess everyone just assumed you were a boy since you used to dress like one..." I say with conviction in my voice. She laugs at me a little and pinches my cheek, "owe!" I say and pull my face away from her hand. she laugs at me again "and maybe I wanted to see the expression on your face when I kissed you durring our last battle durring the war" she says with her smile. I freeze knowing what Sakura's next move I quickly hide behind Sauske as Sakura's fist destroys the ground where I had just been a second ago. "What?" she screams in our direction.

"Uhh... Sauske I forgot to mention that I havent told any of the other girls about our kiss yet... he he" I say meekly while rubing my hand on the back of my head. Sauske turns her head to face me again and sticks her tounge out at me, "well if you HAD told them then the others would do what there about to" she says. "what do you mean?" I ask with genuine curiosity. She ponts to our left and I see all the other girls at the entrence to the training grounds we are using for the spar. "Naruto!" they all say together with anger.

"Gulp" is all i can manage before a chain from TenTen's weapon pack wraps all around me and ties me to the the boulder we had been standing against. "What... what are you going to do to me?" I ask with fear obvious in my voice. "well..." says Ino with obvious humor in her tone. "Since Sauske got her kiss its only fare all the rest of us get a kiss to. Why? because it makes us all on equal ground." Says Shino with her face still hidden behind her up turned coat collar.

Thinking I come up with a way to get out of this situation. I use my flying thunder god jutsu to place myself beside Shino leaving only a momentary bright orange light in my place. "_FAST!"_ all of the girls think to themselfs. I lean in and put my lips to her ear and whisper, "Well then its only fair if you earn them like she did" I say trying hard to sound seductive and its obviously working.

Shino quivers at my words "How do you mean Naruto-kun?" she says. I let out an amused huff of air and stand straight again, "well she earned her kiss by pinning me in the final battle of the war" I say with a smile as I turn to the other girls and smile at them. "So... if you can pin me in our spar then you earn a kiss and if you can draw a drop of blood then you can even use tounge" I say with my trademark fox grin.

all the girls brighten up and get starry eyes at this even Sauske. "So who wants to go first?" I ask, "well it was already decided that Hinata would go first remember?" says TenTen.

"Right... well then Hinata you ready?" I say with my hands on my hips and my Nine-Tails chakra mode already starting to envelope my body.

"Bring it on Naruto-kun!" she says with so much confidence it catches me off guard allowing her to move in and knee me in the stomach... hard!


	2. A fight to the Kiss?

**A fight to the... Kiss?**

"Bring it on Naruto-kun!" she says with so much confidence it catches me off guard allowing her to move in and knee me in the stomach... hard!

I emediatly rebound and slide on my hands and knees a few feet before i stand up with a silly smile on my face.

"ha ha ha... that was a good one hinata" I say before moving so fast the dust from my feet kicking up dosent move untill im already behind hinata.

"but try that again when im focused... Hinata..KUN" I say trying to sound seductive. It obviously works as her knees start to shake and she begins to wobble so I put my hands on her shoulders to hold her up.

"Dont fall hinata" I say with mock in on my voice. "if you do then you lose... but to make it fair if you can land even one more punch on me ill consider it a win for you" I whisper in her ear and dissapear again only to reappear a few feet away.

"Tell you what ill make it even easier... I wont use my flying thunder god justsu" I manage to say before easily dodging a kick aimed at my abdomen. "well then this should be easy for me" says Hinata as she swings her fist at my face with her knuckles only being an inch or two from my nose.

I laugh and take off my jacket to show everyone my skin tight black sleeveless shirt. All the girls get stars in there eyes even Sauske. "KYAAAA!" I hear and turn to face the source of the scream, "Whats wrong Ino, TenTen?" I ask oblivious to Hinata getting closer and closer.

"When did you get such great abbs Naruto?" Says Ino with her tongue out and drool on her chin. I smirk at her reaction and decide to be a smart ass, "I bought them, they came in a can" I say in mock serious tone. "I bought the instant abbs in a can pack" I say with a devious smile as Hinata raises her fist to hit me while im not paying attention.

"Wanna feel them?" I say knowing exactly what Ino would do, "KYAAAAA... c-can I?" She says with her cute puppy dog eyes and a pout on her face. "Sure if you can b-" I start but Hinata's hand over my mouth stops me. "I win" she says with a cute smile before she takes her hand off my mouth and blushes and pressing her foregingers together like always when she's nervous.

"C-can I have m-my k-kiss N-naruto-K-kun?" she stutters without looking directly at my face. I smile a sweet smile and place a hand on her face and turn it twords my own.

I move my lips an inch from Hinata's, "No" I say. "B-but you said if I won..." she begins. "That YOU could TAKE a kiss" I say with humor in my voice. Hinata shows a small smile and she presses her lips to mine softly and lets them linger on mine for a moment as all the other girls stare at us.

When Hinata breaks the kiss she has a string of my spit stuck to her tongue and she sucks it in and smiles at me with a seductive smile I havent ever seen before. "Mmm... tasty" she says with a smile.

"Sasuke its your turn" she says to Sasuke. She of course still dreaming her own little dream of kissing me like Hinata had. "SASUKE" I say loud enough to break her from her dream. "W-what?" she says startled.

"quit having H dreams about me and come try and hit me" I say making fun of her a little to get a rise out of her. "S-shut up dobe!" she says in defence and with one quick movement tackles me.

"Ha ha ha... as expected from the one person in the world as stong as me, although I didnt think you would catch me THAT fast" I say already knowing our fight wouldnt last long.

"What do you want for a prize since you won" I ask alread having an idea. "I-I... I want you to..." she says without looking at me as she's now sitting on my stomach.

"Want me to what, Sasuke?" I ask with genuine intrest now.

"I... want you to give me a hickey." She blurts out almost as fast as I can run and she blushes and all the other girls "OOOOOO" at her request.

"Fine" I say happy to oblige and I move my lips to her neck but her hand stops me. "Not there" She says and lifts her shirt to show her well toned stomach. "Here" she says ponting to a spot just an inch above the edge of her shorts.

I begin to get flusterd a little and blush. "uh... uh okay... l-lay down and ill do it" I stutter a little as the words slip out of my mouth. Sasuke shifts her weight off me and lays on her back with her shirt up.

I slowly lower my lips to her waist line until my lips touch her soft silky skin and begin to suckle at her skin harshly. "Uhhhhhhhh" she moans out loud as I giver her a hicky on her otherwise flawless skin.

The other girls glare at Sasuke in jealousy. I pull my lips from her skin to admire my own work with a smile before i stand up. "He he well then I think that will do, dont you Sasuke?" I ask helping her to her feet.

"Y-yeah... that was nice, thank you Naruto" she says as she pulls her shirt down.

"Well then who is next?" I ask ready for another round.

"Me!" they all shout trying to be picked next.

"Well this presents a little problem dosent it?" I say rubbing my chin.

"I guess ill have to pick" I say moving my finger back and forth pointing at all the girls until I stop and point at TenTen. "TenTen your up" I exclaim and jump back a few feet.

Just as TenTen is about to use one of her scrolls to get out her weapons Sai jumps from a tree and lands between us.

"Naruto, Lady Hokage wishes to see you" Says sai with her plae white face betraying no emotion.

**Authors Note:**

**Well I hope you like this chapter I hope to put up a new one soon. Thanks to those that reviewed my last chapter I will use the sugestions presented. Thank you again.**


	3. Regaining a family

Chapter 2:

**Regaing**** a family**

"Naruto, Lady Hokage wishes to see you" Says sai with her plae white face betraying no emotion.

"Huh?... Right now?... we were kinda in the middle of something" I say with a hint of iritation on my voice.

Sai notices this and smiles her usual creepy smile and in an all TO calm tone says "she says its a family matter but shouldn't take to long."

I frown at what she says, "What does she mean _FAMILY_ matter?" I ask hesitant to go.

"Im not sure... all she said after that was '_bring Naruto-Kun back here in ten minutes or ill have Kekashi take over as the leader of ROOT instead of you_' so naturaly I suggest you hurry please" Sai says with conviction spread plainly out on her face.

"Fine but I swear if I end up walking in on some girl changing like I did when i found out you and Shino were both girls I swear ill kill you" I say both as a joke and in seriousness.

_************************************FLASHBACK****************************************_

"Hey Sakura have you seen Sai and Shino?" I ask her as she heals some of the wounded from the final battle of the war.

"Uh yeah they went to tent 8 together to rest" she says not even looking up from her paitent that she had been working on. "Why are you looking for them anyways?" she asks still not looking at me.

"Well I found Sai's sketch book and was going to give it back to him and Shino's dad said that if I saw him I should send him out to the field to help with the last 20 or so Zetsu" I say after turning back towards her while standing at the door.

"Oh well then you should hurry I think they were both going to leave for Konoah later to help with the rebuilding" She says finaly looking at me, I notice a small glint of admiration in her eyes as she looks at me.

"Heh speed is the one thing I have an abundance of" I say shocking her with a large word I doubt she thought I understood.

"Well then ill be going... thanks sakura" I say before turning and sprinting at full speed to the other side of the camp to tent 8, reaching my destination in only a few seconds.

"Hey be careful Sai you almost hit me with that damn sword of yours" I hear Shino exclaim. "What... oh sorry Shino-sama... hey hand me my panties please" I hear Sai say to Shino.

This confuses me so I announce my self only a second before pulling back the tent flap to see a fully naked Shino and a half naked Sai, only... "WHAT THE F-" I say before Shino clamps her hand over my mouth.

"My bugs dont like your screaming" She says in her emotionless voice before leting go of my face. "B-but... I thought you two were guys... how the hell did you keep it hidden?" I ask while my brain tries to come to terms that two of my closest male friends were actualy women.

"Well were both flat chested with deeper than normal voices and clothing that dosent exactly show off our womenly fetures" Sai says with obvious distaste in her voice.

"Anyways Naruto get out while we change... also have they found Shikamaru and Kiba yet?" Shino says while pushing me back out of the tent.

"Oh ah no not yet but they sent out a squad of sensory nin to there last reported location so hopefully we will have them back before long" I say before closing the tent flap behind me.

*********************************_**End Flashback**_***********************************

"Yeah... anyways lets get going to Hokage-dono's office so I wont get surpassed by that lazy ass Kekashi" Sai satates before grabing my arm.

"Fine hold on tight" I say only giving Sai time to turn to me and blink in confusement as I use my FTG (Flying Thunder God) Jutsu to move us instantly before the door to Tsunade's office.

I knock on the door and I hear "Come in Naruto" before Sai opens the door and runs to the garbage can and pukes.

"Oh... sorry Sai I forgot your stomach hasnt been trained to withstand that jutsu yet" I say feeling guilty about making her puke.

Sai stands up and whipes her mouth before turning to me with a little smile on her face, "Dont worry about it Naruto-Kun just make sure you warn me next time... Okay?" she says with mock discipline in her voice.

"Heh okay" I say to her before turning to Tsunade who looked like she had been enjoying herself so far. "Hey grandma Tsunade... did you miss me?" I ask her using her nickname I had given her when I first met her.

Tsunade smiled at me after hearing me call her grandma which gave me a sense that something was about to happen, probably ending with a fist to my face and the back of my head through the wall.

"Yes Naruto-Kun actualy, I DID miss you... Grandson!" She says with a smile and her hands crossed infront of her face like she's thinking of something evil to do.

"Huh... why are you calling me grandson? you usualy get pissed when I call you grandma" I say oblivious to the adoption papers sitting on her desk.

"Here take a look at these and they will explain everything" She pats the part of the desk I usualy sit on and hands me some papers. After reading said papers I turned to her and stared at her wide eyed in disbelief.

"I-is this true grandma... your really adopting me as your grandson?" I ask with tears about to pour out of my eyes at the first real family member I have ever had nods at me with a smile on her face.

I throw myself at her and hug her tight as the tears roll down my cheeks. "Thank you grandma Tsunade, thank you so much" I say pulling away from the hug.

"Anything for you Naruto-Kun... anyways theres someting else I wanted to give you" She says with a smile and retrieved four scrolls from her desk and handing them to me.

"What are these? do they have food or something in them?" I ask stupidly and just before I unseal one Tsunade screams "NO DONT OPEN IT! NOT YET OR IT WONT WORK!" so I imediately take my hand off the seal and look at her.

"Then what do I do?" I ask her wondering whats inside. "well first let me explain something about the third." She says looking at his picture with a smile for her sensei.

"Do you remember when Orochimaru attacked durring the chunnin exams a few years back Naruto?" She says this still looking at the photo on the wall. "Yes very well actualy... why?" I inqurie having no idea where this is leading.

"Well has anyone explained to you how the third took away Orochimaru's arms durring the attack?" She turns to face me now. "Yeah they said he used the Death God Summoning Jutsu, the one that takes the soul or souls of the intended at the price of the users soul to. but he only got part of Orochimaru's soul which corupted his arms and they died. but what does that have to do with these scrolls?" I ask looking at said scrolls.

"Well it just so happens Ibiki can use the same jutsu and we figured out that if you use this jutsu you can make a deal to sacrifice one soul instead of your own and if you sacrifice another you can bring someone back to life... for good, unlike the Impure world resurection jutsu of Orochimaru's. The said person comes back at the same age they died at." She begins to smile at her own genius.

"Okay so your saying these scrolls contain souls and we are going to bring 3... if im not mistaken... people back to life?" I ask curious now.

"No only two. One of the people were bringing back is worth two souls apparently to the death gods. anyway Naruto would you care to guess who were bringing back?" She says with a evil grin now.

"I-is it somone I know?" I ask hoping for a hint.

"Yes" She answers

"Is it someone my age?" I ask getting a vauge idea.

"No." She answers still smiling.

"Hmmm... I dont know... tell me" I say a little excited now.

"Well dont cry like you did just a minute ago but its your Mom and Dad Naruto." She says as she gets up and calls for Ibiki. "Ibiki come out now and use the jutsu." She says as the towering man comes out of his hiding place and slams his hand onto the ground.

"W-wait... are you serious grandma Tsunade?... I get to see them again?" I say with tears in my eyes. "Yes and as soon as there back I have a mission for the three of you." She says looking at the now emerging Death God.

-Four Hours Later-

"Well then... Minato, Kushina... welcome back to life... say hello to your son" Says Tsunade as she puts an arm around me.


	4. Nearly the same

Chapter 4

**Nearly the same**

"Well then... Minato, Kushina... welcome back to this world... say hello to your son" Says Tsunade as she puts an arm around me.

"hmmm?... Tsunade you take forever to do that jutsu you know." My father says with a smug look on his face and an angry look on Tsunade's face.

"Just be greatful she did it at all MINATO!" My mother yells hitting him on the head. "Besides shouldnt you be saying hello to our son?" she asks Minato who is now in a headlock from the woman who is almost 3 feet shorter than him.

"Mom its okay im just glad your here... really" I say whipeing the unfallen tears from my eyes.

"Oh Naruto you dont have to pardon your fool father... now Minato give our son a hug so I can give him mine" She says grinding her fist on his head painfully.

"Alright alright just let go..." He says trying hard to get from her insane grip and when he finaly does he walks over to me and puts an arm around me.

"So how long has it been since we talked during the Pain attack? a year... 2?" He asks as my mother comes over and wraps her arm around me and leans on me.

I shake my head with a solem look on my face. "No its been five dad all of which have been spent in war." I say and then I add something to iritate him. "AND im 20 now."

"Which means im technicaly only 4 years younger than you now he he and 3 years younger than you mom" I say noticing the iritated look on my fathers face.

He turns to Tsunade with a menacing look "You waited till now on perpous didnt you?" he grumbles. "Minato let it go at least were back and I believe Tsunade here has a mission for us by the look of that folder on her desk." My mother says puting her hand on my fathers shoulder.

"OH? just bring me back to life and you already have a mission for me?" He says with a smirk. "Huh I guess its to much for the great 5th hokage to handle" He says mocking her before being hit in his face by Tsunade.

"Actualy that folder is a mission for someone else altho i do have a mission for you three. I want you all to take a week to get back into living with eachother since my grandson here hasnt seen his parents in the flesh since the day he was born." She says with her usual '_I need a drink'_ tone.

"Hmm but didnt the Namikaze compound get destroyed in Pain's assult on the vilage?" My father and mother ask together confused. "Also... did you say... GRANDSON?" my father ask her pointing at her with a bead of sweat on his face.

"Yes grandson I addopted him as my grandson just before we brought you back and about the Namikaze compond we had it rebuild ontop of the Hokage monument. It seemed fitting in slight of what other news I have for you all but that can wait for after your mission. Now go have family time." Tsunade says pushing us out the door.

"But wait I need my scrolls from the old compound" My father says trying to resist Tsunade's insane strength from pushing him out the door.

"Already taken care of... anyways Naruto go introduce your parents to your friends or something and ill have Kekashi bring you the keys to the compound as soon as that lazy as woman shows her face." with obvious agrivation towards the lazy kunoichi.

*************************** 20 Minutes later ******************************

Me, My father and mother were all walking down towards my father and I's favorite resturant when I saw Sasuke and Sakura walking towards us talking.

"Hey! Sasuke Sakura! Come meet my parents!" I yell at them and as they turn to look at me they seen the 4th hokage (My father) walking with me and my mother towards them.

after we get up to them they look at my father like he was a dinosoar or something so I decide to do the introductions.

"Dad, Mom this is Sasuke Uchiha" I say pointing to Sasuke acidentaly poking her boob which gets her angry and she starts to beat me. "But I thought the last Uchiha was a boy Naruto" My father says wondering.

getting up and dusting myself off and helping Sasuke dust off I turn to him. "Yeah I thought so to but... well lets just say I know for sure he he he..." I say with my hand behind my head and a nervous grin on my face.

out of no where a fist hits my nose and sends me to the floor. "Naruto are you saying your not a virgin... and this tom boy here took it from you?" My mother says iritated with the misunderstanding I had presented.

"Wh-what?... NO mom im still a v-virgin... dont ask such embarasing questions" I say not looking at her and Sasuke obviously back to her curioustiy.

"Naruto you said that these two are your parents?" Sakura asks for both her and Sasuke.

"Well yeah Grandma Tsunade brought them back to life with the 3rd's demon summon or something like that" I say trying to remember what it was called. "Oh by the way Mom, Dad this is Sakura, me her and Sasuke were all part of team 7" I say remembering my introductions.

"So this is the pretty, smart and nice girl my boy told me about" My mom says inspecting Sakura all over. "M-mom I told you that stuff in confidence... are you trying to make me look bad?" I say annoyed at her.

"Oh like... I forgot sorry Naruto" Mom says playing with Sakura's hair like a cat with yarn.

"Naruto you told your mother about us?" Sasuke and Sakura ask both with blushes on there cheeks. "Well why wouldn't I?" I ask a little confused by the question.

"It dosent matter right now, anyways where were you guys headed if you dont mind me asking?" Sasuke asks while my mom continues to inspect her and Sakura.

"Well we were headed to Ichiraku's for late dinner... do you guys want to come with us?" I say after pulling my mother off of the two to stop her playing with there hair.

The girls both think for a second to themselfs. "Okay ill join you." Sasuke says, "And I guess I can go for some ramen right about now" Sakura says shruging. "Well then lets go get some RAMEN" My father says before throwing his modified kuni in the direction of Ichiraku's before dissapearing in a yellow flash.

"Ugh Minato when it comes to ramen you and Naruto are helpless." I hear my mother sigh just as I take off full speed after my dad.

"Naruto wait for us!" Sakura yells at me. I slow to a stop at the corner of Ichiraku's to wait for them. "Thanks for waiting dunder-head" Sakura says before flicking me in the nose with a little to much strength.

"OWE OWE OWE! My nose! You broke my nose! OWE OWE OWE!" I scream holding my face trying to dampen the pain. "Oh Naruto im sorry I didnt mean to use that much force here let my fix it for you" Sakura says trying to get me to calm down, which after a few minutes of thrashing I do.

***********************************5 minutes later**********************************

"There all fixed now lets go eat some ramen and since I feel so bad for hurting you ill even pay for you Naruto" Sakura says sweetly helping me up.

"Heh thanks Sakura but I already said I would pay so you can just pay me back some other way... Okay?" I ask her while we walk into the stand to see my mother father and Sasuke already done.

"Well Naruto Sasuke your father and I are going to the house so heres your key bring Sakura bye when your done so we can all talk together okay?" She says as she hands me a key. "Well mom thats up to Sakura... Well do you want to Sakura?" I ask putting my key in my pocket.

"No I cant today maybe some other time if thats okay with you" She says sitting where my father had just been sitting before he left with Sasuke and my mother.

"Yeah anytime you want" I say simileing before turning to the old man. "Hey old man Ichiraku one miso ramen with extra pork" I say holding up my hand. "Oh Naruto hello father isnt here today he's home sick. But I can still make your ramen for you" Ayame said poking her head out from the back which seemed like it shouldnt be there for such a small kiosk.

"Thanks Ayame and Sakura what do you want since im paying?" I ask turning to her only to see her asleep. "Sheesh your training while I was gone with grandma Tsunade musta been harsh" I say to no one in particular.

"Here you go Naruto your ramen is ready. Also you should take your friend home when your done she looks exhausted." Ayame tells me while looking at Sakura. "Yeah but she's fine... trust me after all the battle she has seen I know she can push herself without going to far" I sputter through the ramen im franticaly scarfing down.

"Okay then when your done put the bowl up on the counter and ill wash it for you." She says turning away and working on the other dirty bowls.

only a few seconds later I was done. "Thanks for the food Ayame how much do I owe you?" I asked her while taking my wallet out.

"Nothing all you have to do is promise to come by my house and come hang out some time as a friend instead of a customer... okay?" She says with a smile on her face. "Heh thanks Ayame I dont think I had enough anyways heh heh" I sheepishly rub my neck while putting Sakura over my shoulder and as im about to walk out.

"Hey Naruto give me a hug cause im closing up now so I wont be here tonight if you get hungry in the middle of the night" She says coming out from behind the counter.

"Hmmm... oh... okay Ayame here come here" I start to move towards her and then hug her tight before we exchange goodbyes again and I start to take Sakura home.

about 20 minutes later im standing at her front door and I knock on it only to have it swing open before I can finish knocking. "There she is" Her mother snatches Sakura from me and is about to shut the door. "Thanks for bringer her home...even if you ARE late." She says a little coldly towards me.

*sigh* "Well then to head home and talk with my parents... and Sasuke... SHIT I need to get there before they do something bad!" I scream running off towards home.

**Authors Note:**

**I know im late for my usualy update day and I know this chapter is probably slow and not very good and in your reviews although i dont apreciate flaming i do apreciate honesty so if you find a mistake or something you think i should change tell me without smashing at my story please and thank you.**

** Yours truely,**

** dontpressthatbutton.**


	5. In the morning

chapter 5:

**in the morning**

*sigh* "Well then to head home and talk with my parents... and Sasuke... SHIT I need to get there before they do something bad!" I scream to no one in particular running off towards home.

running as fast as I can towards home I can see the door and its getting closer and closer and I can smell alchol as I get to the door. Hesitant I put my hand on the door knob 'god I've seen Lee drunk I can only imagine Sasuke drunk' *sigh* 'well lets get this over with'.

I open the door and the first thing I see is my parents laying together on the floor drunk and Sasuke sitting there with a glass of whiskey in her hand. "S-sa-sasuke... um how much did you let them drink?" I ask her shutting the door behind me and walking over to sit next to her.

"Well this is my 7th glass and they had probably the rest of that whole bottle... so there piss drunk where im only so drunk that I cant stand." She says giggleing and staring at me. "Um... there one in the same arent they?" I ask in utter bewilderment at the woman sitting next to me.

"Kiss me and find out" She says smiling at me with that 'if you say no ill do it anyways smile' that insane killers get. "Uh... um I dont think that you should be talking like that your to drunk... I would feel like im taking advantage of it." I say feeling my face start to burn so I look away from her eyes... those beautifull eyes.

"Oh come on Naruto quit being so innocent for once and just do what you want to *giggle* common we can move to one of the rooms if you want" She says crawling on her hands and knees over towards me. "N-no we cant its not right Sasuke please stop!" I say half-assed while backing away from her to the end of the couch.

"Come on Naruto play with me... Please? *puppy dog eyes*" She says with her hands on my knee's. "No I cant your to drunk" I say more trying to convince myself than her. "Fine then ill just play with you." she says lowering her head down to my pants and starts to undo the button but cant seem to figure it out.

"How the hell do you get this thing off?" She asks to herself before she just lays her head in my lap. "He-hey Sasuke stop what are you... *snore*... *sigh* how sterotypical... fine comon ill put you in my bed for tonight and ill sleep out here." I absently mindedly say to her and pick her up off the couch and take her back to my room where I take off her coat and pants and before putting her in bed I admire her lacy undies.

"Heh never figured you to be that kind of girl Sasuke... heh oh well good night" I say tucking her into the bed before going back to the living room and picking my parents up and taking them to there own room only this time I let them keep there clothes on. "Ugh finaly now I can get some sleep." With that i walk back into the living room and go to the closet near the front door and grab an extra futon and lay it out and without bothering to take off my clothes I lay down and sleep.

****************************Next Day around 9:00 AM*****************************

"*Sigh* first up... not surprised with all the whiskey they drank... guess ill make breakfast for every one and then go wake them up... hmmm guess ill make waffles... *giggle blue waffle* heh nasty" I say to myself for no reason at all while getting up and going towards the kitchen I find the things I need and I start to cook breakfast.

around an 15 minutes later its almost all done so I set all the places at the table and I start to walk towards the rooms and I go to my parents first and knock on the door. "Come in were already dressed Naruto" I hear from inside the room so I open the door and walk in. "Hey guys I made breakfast for everyone its almost done just another minute or two k?" I tell them before heading out and walking towards my room.

I knock on the door but dont hear any reply so I knock again... still no reply so I walk in and I see Sasuke is still asleep. *Ding* 'oh I love my brain so much sometimes heh heh heh' I think to myself and I start my plan. I undress to my boxers and get into the bed next to Sasuke and put an arm over her and seeing she is still asleep I give her a little pinch to wake her and then when she begins to stir I pretend to be asleep.

"Huh... where the hell am I?... last thing I remember is..." I can feel her shift in the bed to look at me laying next to her and I can feel the fear coming from the girl as she comes to think exactly what I wanted her to. I pretend to wake up "Hmmm... Oh morning Sasuke... you were amazing heh." trying my hardest not to burst out laughing she just lays back down and hugs me. "I dont remember any of it... mind showing me how great I was... Naruto?" She says my name seductively and I can tell she's already figured out its a trick so I play on it.

"Heh hell yeah!" I lean up and kiss her and put my hand on her waist and squeeze a little. "He-hey! Naruto I was only kidding I know it was only a joke... stop!" She says pushing me away half heartedly. "Heh I know but I thought going on with it would freak you out" I say just before I look down and see she has a wet spot on her panties. "Oh but I see you enjoyed it *Snicker* heh I guess im to sexy for you to handle Sasuke-kun" I say smugly as I get out of the bed and put my clothes on. The next thing I know im on my back with a fist imprint on my face.

"OWE! WHAT THE HELL?" I yell rubbing my face. "Your not THAT good looking Naruto so dont be to full of yourself." She says and bends down and kisses the punch mark. "But I can smell you made breakfast for me so ill let it slide this time." She says before putting her clothes back on. "If you were gonna let it slide you wouldnt have hit me so damn hard." I say trying to make her feel bad.

"Fine here" She kisses my face again and helps me up and hands me my jacket. "All better?... cry baby? ha ha ha" She laughs at this as she walks to the kitchen. "HEY! dont be calling me a cry baby until you have felt how hard you punch... it fuckin hurts!" I say whining a little. "Oh whats this did I just hear the innocent little man I love curse?" she says mocking me again. "Well you did say to be less innocen... wait... did you just say you... '_love_' me?" I ask confused on wheather my brain had registered it correctly. "HUH? uh... no I dont know what your talking about... dont say such trivial things!" she says a little to defensively beffore making a run for the kitchen where my parents are waiting for her.

"Morning Sasuke we already set a place for you and Naruto on the table, also if you wouldnt mind please go put on some clothes beffore Minato or Naruto start to get '_excited'_ I walk in hearing this last part. "MOM what the hell are you saying about me? YOU know im not a pervert like that!" I say agrivated that she would make such an acusation albeit it wasn't far from the truth.

"Anyways mom, dad would you guys mind coming with me to see Kekashi-sensei later? She said she found a scroll on sealing technuiqe's and bought it for me when on her last mission to the wave and since you guys are both pretty addept at seals I figured you could help me with it and teach me some stuff I may not already know." I tell them my story while at the same time chowing down quickly on my breakfast.

"Sure we would be happy to help... Sasuke would you and Sakura like to come as well? after all you were Naruto's teamates before you all became Jounin, and besides that when was the last time you all talked to your sensei together?" My mother not giving Sasuke enough time to properly form a sentence. "Mom im sure if you let her answer one of your questions before you ask another the conversation wouldnt be so one sided" I say before taking a bite of food and getting whacked on the head by my mom. *gigle gigle* *whack* "Owe! why did I get hit Naruto said it not me!" my father says rubbing his bump where he got hit.

"Because MINATO you laughed at what he said so obviously you agreed with him." She says without looking at him. "Well Ms. Namikaze I would love to go and im sure Sakura would love to go also but I would have to... " she wasnt able to finish her sentence before my mother interupted again. "Actualy dear would mind calling me Kushina? or better yet mom as seeing both of you come out of my son's room this morning wearing nothing but your undergarments" She said with a wicked smile that showed what she was thinking. "MOM! ITS NOT LIKE THAT! I was just playing a little prank when I woke her up is all... and besides that why are YOU being the pervert this morning usualy I only see this amount of perversion from the pervy sage." I take a drink from my cup when I feel someone glaring at me.

"Did you just compare your own mother to that deviant?" She said in a all to sickly sweet tone and with a creepy closed eye smile on her face. "Uh... he heh heh... n-no it was only a joke" I say backing away with my breakfast slowly. "OH well good then you should finish your breakfast so we can go already" She say returning to normal. "K im almost done anyways" I say taking the last few bites of my breakfast in so fast it was more like i had inhaled them.

"Done" I yell out and slam my plate and cup onto the table. My mother and Sasuke jump at the slamming and both hit me in the back of the head. "Dont slam on the table Naruto!" they both yell at the same time. "Ugh you guys are to alike for your own good" I say going to get dressed.


End file.
